


Take Me to War

by reserve



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, PWP, Thor is kind of easy, a little porny, it's boring to be a stay at home sorceress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns from battle to a less than pleased  Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to War

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by Katy Perry’s “Dark Horse”**   
> 
>
>> _
>> 
>> I realize that when Loki is Lady Loki he has stolen Sif’s body without her permission, however, The Dark World posits that Loki is an accomplished shape-shifter, as does the promo for Loki: Agent of Asgard, so I’m going to marry the two and let Thor lust after Loki’s girly bits.
>> 
>> _
> 
>   
> 

If all clichés are built on a grain of truth, then to say that Loki _slinked_ out of shadows and over to Thor’s side would only be more meaningful in its accuracy. For Loki tended to slink, and it was often out of shadows that he came.

Or _she_.

As a woman, Loki’s hair was longer and fuller, waves falling past her ample breasts to her slender waist. Where his brother’s face was always pale and placid, his sister’s had warm color along her high cheekbones. In both forms, Loki had long, glossy black eyelashes, and a full lower lip. And no matter the body, Loki moved with fluid grace. 

Thor was a covered in a layer of dried sweat and blood, and he held his helm at his side along with Mjölnir. His hair was plastered firmly to his neck and face. And he was weary.

“Brother,” Loki cooed, purring the end of the word. “You look beaten.”

Thor spared a glance at his sister.

“Aye,” he replied. “It was a battle hard won.”

Loki looped her delicate arm through Thor’s free one, her manicured hand coming to rest on his forearm.

“Poor darling,” she said, with mock sympathy.

“I could have used my clever…” Thor cleared his throat, treading lightly.

“Mmm?”

“My clever sister at my side.”  

Loki smiled through an easy laugh, her head leaning against Thor’s shoulder as they moved together toward their linked chambers. The thick fur pelt around her shoulders brushed teasingly against his bare arms.  

“Is that so?” She asked.

“To distract the other warriors, of course.” It was a jest, but he meant it in part. He was never eager to see his sister in battle, though she could surely stand her own as well Loki in his male form could. Magic was magic. 

“Like this they would surely find me irresistible,” Loki agreed, tightening her hand around Thor’s arm, her nails digging lightly into the skin about his gauntlet.

Thor cleared his throat, a gentle warning. It was unwise to trust his brother in whichever shape he took, but far less wise to trust him in this one. Loki replete with feminine wiles was an unholy combination.

“Then what kept you from me this day?”

“Womanly issues,” Loki said coyly.

“I haven’t the foggiest what that could mean.”

“Just so,” she said. “You should have that engraved on your hammer, for you so often have no idea what I, or anyone else, is speaking of.”

“Careful, sister dear.” Thor jostled her slightly.

“Always.” She smiled up at him, all innocence and loveliness; her fine horned crown nestled against her hairline, disappearing into the black curls there. 

Loki was, as always, disarming in this body when he chose to wear it. Thor would never be fully accustomed to the shift. Despite knowing his brother inside and out, this woman’s body seemed to keep secrets of its own, secrets that went beyond those his brother held close.

They stopped before the grand doors to Thor’s chamber and Loki reached up touch his cheek.

“You smell like war,” she said, and leaned closer, as though to take in his scent more fully. Her nostrils flared as she breathed deep, and Thor inadvertently found his eyes drawn to her chest, her breasts moving as she inhaled. Loki generally favored green and gold, and today a green bodice bound her waist and chest, forcing her breasts together and unnaturally full. Golden thread wove through the fabric, an elegant accent.

“Of course you’d like that,” Thor said fondly. “If you’d been there today, you too would smell of death and sweat”

Loki drew back.

“I would only smell of smoke and magic,” she scowled. “The way you keep me from the fray….”

Thor tilted his head at her. Where Loki was a shade shorter than him as a man, his sister came only neatly to his shoulder.

“Some things are worth protecting beyond silver and gold,” he said. He let his helmet and hammer fall to the ground and took her by the shoulders so that he could look upon her directly.

Loki pouted, and moved away.  

“You know as well as I that my magic can protect me in whatever shape I choose to take. Whether it be this one”—she gestured at herself with dramatic flare—“or any of the others. It is always me, it is always Loki of Asgard.”

She looked so furious, so much like his brother, so much like _Loki_ , that Thor found himself pulling her into a tight hug, pressing her to his soiled armor. The thread of innate _Loki-ness_ that wove through every body his sibling wore was like a warm hum beneath the surface of flesh. He could find Loki anywhere, in any time.

“Sister,” he breathed against the top of her head, his face in her smooth hair. “I will spend my life keeping you safe no matter how powerful you are or become. It matters not how you appear; only that you are my blood, and I love you.”  

Thor felt her huff against his breastplate, and her arms came up around him to keep the embrace.

“Next time,” she said. “Next time I’ll join you on the field. As your brother, with my knives at hand, and you at my side… you don’t say it outright, but I know this body discomfits you.”

She moved against him as though to prove her point, and looked up, her lips a sly smile.

Thor swallowed what surely was an expression of discomfort.

“My forever watchful brother,” Loki said. “You can be very sweet.”

“You bring out a certain sentimentality in me when you look this delicate.”

“Thank the Norns that this body isn’t my constant sheath, then, because sentiment doesn’t suit you.”

Thor laughed. “So you say. Now, I must bathe.”

“Go,” she said, pulling away from his arms. “Your smell is only alluring for so long.”

\---

The bath was hot, and the water was scented with eucalyptus, meant to tame the wretched smell of battle and soothe his aching muscles. As prince of Asgard, Thor was blessed with his own bath chambers, away from the shared quarters most soldiers retired to after combat.

He had watched her walk away before he entered his rooms. Loki had sauntered down the hall without a glance behind, her hips moving with unmistakable grace, a mesmerizing side-to-side motion. Just as she’d appeared she was gone again.

It was no wonder that men flocked to her, heedless of what she really was—a sorcerer, a shape-shifter, a prince of Asgard, and Thor’s blasted little brother who took what he wanted with nary a care for the consequences if they suited him well enough. Men, it seemed, didn’t mind any of that.

Thor splashed the bath water over his face and drew his fingers through his hair, hoping to detangle it. He loosed a sigh from his chest.

 _Loki_ : synonymous with trouble, really. Even as children.

He could manage his brother’s sarcasm, his biting wit, his occasional fits of pique and jealousy… but where Thor’s brother was sharp and at times cold, his sister was soft curves, a teasing voice, and just as changeable in demeanor. He felt more vulnerable in her presence than he ever did with just plain Loki. There had been, after all, only one Loki until his brother’s art grew stronger.

Thor sighed again, and leaned his head against the edge of the bath. He pulled the golden lever at his side and more hot water entered the tub, pumped up from a hot spring below the palace. He closed his eyes and tried to think away the past few days of fighting. He’d been sent to settle a land dispute on Álfheim and things had turned ugly, as they are wont to do when property is involved.

He’d been hurt when Loki hadn’t appeared after Thor had summoned him. Any skirmish with Loki was a better one, and Loki’s magic had the distinct ability to win the day faster than swords, shields, and even Mjölnir….

He was thinking of his brother, of his sister, when he fell into an shallow, weary slumber.  

The hands were a sudden weight on Thor’s shoulders: pressing into his bare skin with surprising strength. He startled awake and his quick reflexes sent a hand back behind him to grasp one of the accosting arms tightly, his grip like a vise. 

Loki gasped, and Thor jerked around to stare at his sister.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he stuttered as she pulled away with hurt on her face.

Loki clutched her arm to her chest.

“I was only trying to sooth away the battle hurt,” she said, glaring.

“You caught me off-guard. I meant no harm.”

“Oh certainly,” she said, her voice shifting, changing.”

Thor stared, and slowly, almost imperceptibly, she shifted. His brain felt wrung out and then it was Loki, Loki his brother sitting before him at the edge of the tub.

“You take liberties,” Thor said, moving his body beneath the water, hiding himself, and his unconscious erection.

Loki frowned. He swiped a hand through his hair and smoothed it behind his ears. One well-manicured eyebrow rose.

“ _I_ take liberties?” He stared at Thor, as though willing him to reveal himself.

Thor felt his cheeks redden.

“Some part of you,” Thor corrected himself, “takes liberties.”

“Perhaps.”

Loki reached out to touch Thor’s hair. He pulled the fingers of one hand through it, not caring to be careful of the knots and tangles there.

Thor winced.

“This needed a woman’s touch for sure,” Loki said. “Too bad you scared her away.” He punctuated his words with a tug.

“Scare her? She’s…”

“Scarier than I am?” Loki smirked pleasantly. He kept his hand in Thor’s hair, this time gently detangling it with his long fingers.

Thor closed his eyes again, content with his brother’s ministrations. They’d bathed together in this tub as children; Frigga at the side as Loki was now, shampooing their unruly heads of hair, telling them stories, and letting them splash about without care.

“I told you before, but just for good measure, I want you to know that I missed you today, Loki.”

Loki chuckled quietly.

“I remember what you tell me,” he said. “It’s not like you’re talking to a stranger.”

"She feels like a stranger.”

“She’s not,” Loki answered seriously, and then dropped is hand from Thor’s hair.

Thor could hear him undressing: the whisper of silk and the pull of leather trousers. He heard Loki discard his belt, and then the water shifted as his brother – his brother in his true form – climbed into the tub. Their knees touched as Loki settled in to the other side of the bath and Thor smiled. A tiny part of him wished this were she and not his brother.

“Spread your legs apart, I wish to lean on you,” she said, and Thor had to stifle a grin.

He complied, how could he not.

“Reading my mind again?” he asked without malice.

“You broadcast your thoughts across the galaxy,” she said, as she maneuvered herself against him. “No one would ever accuse you of being subtle.”

This time, he laughed deeply, his chest moving against her slight back.

“I really love you so,” he said, against her neck. “I love you more than anything, Loki.”

Her head fell back against his shoulder, and she turned her face upward to look at him.

“I wouldn’t torture you so,” Loki demurred, “if that weren’t the truth.”

Thor brought his arms around his sister’s body. His hands came to rest under her breasts and he nuzzled against her neck. She did smell like smoke and magic. Did it tire Loki, he wondered, to shift so suddenly? And just for him?

“Let me kiss you,” Thor said.

“Me?” Loki lowered her eyelids. “But you know what I am.”

“I don’t care. I would kiss you like this or any way at all.”

The change came swiftly, even quicker than before.

Thor’s brother turned to look at him, wet and naked in his embrace.“Even like this?” Loki queried, his eyes reflecting triumph and maybe a little uncertainty.

Thor considered but only for a moment.

“Of course like this.”

He gripped Loki around the back of the head and tilted his brother’s face upward.

“So do it.”

And Thor did. He pressed his lips to his brother’s own mouth, and Loki’s lips parted beneath his and his tongue came to mingle with Thor’s in the shared space between their mouths, a wet struggle.

Loki managed to turn in his lap, breaking the kiss, and when Thor opened his eyes, Loki was facing him, his legs draped over his shoulders and resting against the edges of the tub.

Thor’s erect penis was arching up against Loki’s stomach, Loki’s own cock stiff beside it.

They were related, they were brothers, but they were more – and always had been. Thor felt a deep revulsion. That sick feeling, like sweet smelling garbage, that makes you want more, and less, and more. It was like pressing at bruise with Loki; it always had been.

Thor drew his hands down Loki’s sides and his brother threw his head back and ground down against him.

“Is this what you want?” Thor asked gruffly, taking a handful of Loki’s dark hair, and pressing up against him. “Is this why you tease me as a beautiful woman?”

His brother barked out a laugh, and his head pulled against Thor’s grip.

“Apparently,” he huffed, “I should have stayed just like this.” Loki’s voice turned salacious. “Who knew that I could just,” he laughed, “be myself.”

“Don’t mock me,” Thor grunted, as he thrust again against Loki’s cock, the water splashing around them. “You’ve been playing towards this for ages.”

“For centuries.”

Thor bit Loki’s neck hard. There would be a bruise. He hoped someone would notice… _Prince Loki, are you ok?_ He bit down again, and Loki yelped. Such a lovely sound.

Their mouths met again, and Loki wrapped a soap slicked hand (clever) around both their cocks and began to drag his hand up and down, up and down, until Thor was thrusting against him, and Loki, too, was struggling to keep his hips in place.

The water was cooling around them when they both came: Thor first with a guttural shout, and then Loki, with Thor’s hand alone stroking him until his thighs clenched around Thor’s own and he shuddered and let loose his seed all over Thor’s hand and chest.

Loki collapsed against him and Thor held his little brother close. They were gods, and no one could tell them it wasn’t meant to be this way. They were the lone royals of Asgard, with years of conflict between them. This would be just one more aspect of their relationship, one more complication.

He felt Loki’s breath against his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

Loki sat back and squinted his eyes, his nose wrinkling (it was charming – no, it was _Loki_ ).

 “Of course I’m ok. I’m not a blushing maiden.”

 “Certainly could have fooled me.” Thor’s lips quirked.

 “Shut up, Brother,” Loki said dismissively, crawling off of him and out of the tub. He dried himself quickly, and draped the plush red towel around himself as though it were offensive.

 Thor felt slightly bereft.

 “Don’t forget me the next time you…”

 “I summoned you!” Thor protested.

 “Just, don’t forget me next time you go.”

“How could I now?”

“Exactly.” Loki grinned, this time truly triumphant.  


End file.
